Our Last Night
by come c r a s h into me
Summary: Alex and Nate met while Connect Three was on tour might they become something? nalex,smitchie,kashley Please Read!
1. Paramore Concert!

**OK so I decided to do a nalex story**

**in the lives of Alex Russo & Nate Gray (nelena)**

**Hope You Like IT!**

"ALEX!" dang I was just in the middle of buying paramore tickets

"ya,dad"

"what did you do with my 50.00?"

"I spent it like you said"

"I told you to buy a calculator for school"

"oh"

"you are in so much trouble I needed to buy tickets for the basketball game"

"oh speaking of tickets can I have 25 bucks for paramore?"

"no"

"but dad I was supposed to meet Riley"

"too bad Alex now your Saturday is devoted to the sandwich shop."

"Ugh!"

But soon Alex would be pretty happy about that choice.

NEXT SATURDAY:

Alex (on phone) Harper eating potato chips and peanut butter :0

"I know Riley, I'm sorry"

"god its not like u were buying are tickets pshh Riley you said you don't even like paramore"

"whatever" she hung up

Just then an extremely cute guy walks in

"o my god Alex look" said harper dropping her potato chips

"hey" says none other than Nate Gray

Alex was still looking at her phone

"oh,hi may I take your order" she said looking up

"you look oddly familiar OH MY GOSH your Nate Gray!"

"um yeah and you?"

"oh I'm sorry I'm Alex Russo."

"oh that's cool,were touring and my brother,Shane,got hungry could I get a meet me on Italy, please"

"anytime.." said Harper

"um i kinda meant the sandwich" said Nate

"ha,ya i knew that" replied Harper leaving to get more peanut butter

"yeah sure"' Alex laughed

"so nice disguise" said Alex pointing at Nate's sunglasses and hat

"yeah" he said and they both laughed

"you like paramore ?" he said pointing at Alex's I pod on hold

"oh yeah their awesome"

"I know Ive been asking our manager if we could tour with them its like my dream"

"that would be so cool id go to like 4 shows"

"only 4?" he pouted

"maybe more if I got VIP access"

"well see" he smiled

"Ive gotta go um maybe you could come to our next show were here for a while."

"bye"

** Alex's POV:**


	2. Alex meet Demi

**Alex's POV:**

_Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song and they dissppear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down_

_Hand Claping  
Hip Shaking  
Heart Breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel  
When you're right at home, yeah_

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go..._

"Russo headphones out!!" screeched Mrs.Wodekki

"yes mam" said Alex coming out of her daze, shed lately downloaded every song off Connect Threes album to her ipod and couldnt stop listening to them they were amazing. shed gotten a text from Nate that said stuff like _whats up_ and_ ill send you tickets were here for a while_ and that was the end of it. Shed always liked Nate the most out of the members of Connect Three. he had the most amazing voice and eyes...

"Russo would you like to tell us the answer?"

"huh?"

"detention"

"ugh"

_later that day_...

"cmon Alex you supposed to be working" said Justin holding sevrel plates of sandwiches

"yeah yeah" i replied looking at my magazine "hey may i take your order" i heard Justin say "um yeah can i have a meet me on italy.." wait shed heard that voice "Nate?!" she said turning around "oh hi Alex" he replied smiling its like the magazine had come alive or at least the part i was looking at...

"hey" i replied smiling then i hit him with my magazine "ow whats that for?" "not texting me our sending me tickets like you said" i replied

"Sorry we've just been so busy and look whats this?" he said holding up two tickets "two?" i asked

"i have to go to you know"

"to your own concert?" i was confused

"nope Paramore"

"YOUR KIDDING O MY GOSH I LOVE YOU!" i screamed loud enough for the whole restaurant to here whoops...

"i mean thank you very very much" i smiled i was going to a paramore concert with Nate Grey i was so dreaming...

"Hey, Alex our tour bus is like 10 minutes away want to meet my brothers?"

"sure,let me ask"

"mom dad im going on connect threes tour bus bye!" i said

"wai ale..." i didn't let them finish "yeah yeah bye!"

"OK lets go"

We walked to the tour bus talking about Paramore and how amazing the concert would be. When we reached the bus Nate opened the door for me "chivalry died years ago" "and opening the door to someone elses tour bus would be illegal and there's were Big Rob comes in." he said pointing to a MASSIVE bodyguard i scowled as he laughed "cant we just get in?" "sure" he lead the way to an amazing tour bus with a TV so big it it could use my tv as a hat. And next to it a wii and next to that SHANE GRAY.

"hey Shane this is Alex, Alex this is Shane"

"hi" said Alex

"hey" said Shane looking up from his guitar, " you work at that sub station down the block?" he asked pointing to the name tag i had on. "um..yeah." "that's cool I love the meat me on Italy"

"this is Shane's life music,girls and food" said nate shaking his head

"dont forget sleep." said Shane looking back at his guitar "Thats my guitar" said Nate pointing to a guitar in the corner w/ songs all around it "you write your own songs?" asked Alex "oh yeah didnt you know that every other girl knows that, then again they also know what color my toothbrush is..." i laughed "haha so can i see your songs?" I asked, already reading one i started to sing

_Hold on tight  
It's a roller coaster ride we're on so  
Say goodbye  
Cause I won't be back again  
Up and down you're all around  
Say goodnight and goodbye.._

"whos this for?" I asked, but when i put down the sheet Nate and Shane were looking at me jaws dropped "what?" I asked confused. Shane was the first one to talk "your REALLY good!" wow Shane Grey likes my singing. "really? thanks." i said blushing "so anyway Nate, whos this for?" i asked again "oh um.. Miley Cyrus ha ha i hated her." i hated her too, but i wouldn't say that. "really? i heard that rumor, it was kinda funny i saw the commercial for the 3D thing and the look on your face when she ruffled your hair" he laughed _but i wondered if he still liked her why did i care?_ _anyway_"hey, french manicures hurt against your head."he said as i laughed . Just then someone, Mrs.Grey i think walked in "oh hi" she said looking at me "hi mom this is my friend Alex said Nate Alex this is my mom and our manager and the person who gives national popstars bed times" I laughed then shook her hand "its very nice to meet you Mrs. Grey" "Its nice too meet you too sweety." she said smiling. "now boys im sorry but you have sound check in 15 minutes we have to get going. "oh ok i guess ill leave" i said when Nate stopped me "mom, do you think Alex could come with us."

"sure i guess"

i looked over at Nate then said "Ive never been to a real recording studio before."

"Then im sure you'll have fun, we kinda goof off and annoy everyone there, Oh! there was this time Shane put a rubber snake on Miley's head that was so funny" i looked over at Shane in disbelief he just shrugged while i laughed "well you guys should hurry up if you want to go, and Shane that was a very immature thing to do to Miley." she paused "even tough she deserved it" we all laughed

_at the studio..._

we walked into the studio and sitting there looking through one of the open doors in the hallway i saw the back of a fammilair red head was it who i tought it was? no or maybe...just maybe "um.. excuse me" nate looked twoards who i was talking to and his jaw dropped as HAYLEY WILLIAMS turned around "oh hi " she said smiling O MY GOD but before i could shreek someone elese did i turned around and saw a brunett about my age with a black tee shirt and skinny jeans she ran twords us "o my god do you know who you are?!" "Hayley Willams?" "eeeep" squeld the brunett "im Demi" she said smiling "and im one of your biggest fans EVER" she said "demi...werent you in that movie whats it called..." i asked "camp rock" said Demi "oh i watched that" said hayley "you did?" Me and Demi said in usion "yupp, we kinda had to it was that or Hannah Montana, we were looking for a kid friendly opening act. But we picked the Veronicas instead" "yes, because they are soo kid friendly" i said Demi and Hayley laughed "oh my name is Alex Russo" i said shaking there hands "and im one of your biggest fans too Paramore is AMAZING" i laughed "thanks" said hayley and then said "look im sorry but i have to go record and stuff make sure to get RIOT" "already preorderd it me and demi both said she laughed then left.

"Demi! oh I see you met Alex" said Shane

"you know her" we both said god we did that a lot

"um.. yeah" Shane said confused"this is demi, my girlfriend/ star in camp rock and this Alex Nates friend"

"oh its nice to meet you" said Demi shaking my hand "i love your shoes and that braclet" she said pointing

"thanks and its nice to meet you too."

**A/N: Do you like theyll be bffs later and the chapters will get longer but this one was ok lenghth? :)**


	3. Paramore and Poptarts

**A/N: sorry that took so long but FINALLY here is Chapter 3, i may not update very much, unless i get more reveiws so REVEIW! :)**

Alex got back from school three days later and got ready for her wizard lesson, in the middle of their potion someone rang the doorbell. "Ill get it" said Alex desprate for an excuse. Alex opened the door to Nate "hey" "hi" "so whats up?" she asked letting him in "nothing i was just really boerd your not busy are you?" "nope, not at all" she smiled "good, I wanted you to hear this song" "what?" "i wrote a song but I need some one to listen to it, would you?" "yeah sure" Nate began to play his guitar.

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

_Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge and just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this  
Love bug again  
Hopeless head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit  
With this love bug again_

_I can't get your smile out of my mind  
I think bout your eyes all the time  
Beautiful but you don't even try  
Modesty is just so hard to find_

_"_Thats all ive got so far, do you like it?" he looked up at Alex whos eyes were big and smilling broadly "Alex you look 5" "it was amazing!" "thanks" Nate smiled. Just then Justin walked in "alex your supposed to be at your magic lesson" then he looked at Nate then back at Alex "did i say Magic lesson i ment um... Matress lesson!" Alex looked at him "yup Alex takes lessons on how to use a matress!" Nate looked confused, "Justin has to go to watch the weather lady on channel 6 now bye Justin" alex waved him away "matress lesson?" asked Nate "i have no idea what he was talking about" replied Alex shaking her head. Nate laughed wich made alex laugh too. "so were going to PAramore tonight i cannot wait its amazing thank you Nate" "any time" he replied hoping he wouldnt mess up tonight.

_getting ready for Paramore_

"o my gosh what should i wear!! Demi!!" Alex asked Demi who had come over for the first time after there many chats on AIM and phonecalls theyd become best friends. "um that one!, no never mind that one o no to holy and that one naw to Hannah Montana!" "Demi!!" "Aly ware anything he likes you!... " " Demi hes just my friend, barley" Alex replied shaking her head "but you like him" said Demi "i dont!" "Aly..." " well he is super cute.." "HA" "doesnt mean i love him!" "sure.." "what about this one?" Alex asked her friend "perfect" she replied. Alex soon was wearing a Paramore tee and black skinny jeans green converse with her hair out. "how do i look Demi?" "hotttttt" she laughe_d lets hope nate thinks so_

"hey Nate!" said Alex getting into his car and smiling, "hey Alex, " he replied. "you look great Alex" "thank you, you dont look so bad yourself." she laughed. "I cant belive you like Paramore." "why is it so unbeliveable?" "i dont know i mean everyone else Miley and all they like other stuff like bubble gum pop or whatever she made me listen to." Alex laughed "you make it sound like hell" "oh belive me, it was " she laughed "were here" "oh, really?" said Alex suprised time had passed so quickly, "here you go" said Nate helping her out as she giggled. They walked in to sseee hundreds of fans everywere "wow.." "first concert Russo?" "noo, second" she smiled as he laughed "lets go get our seats" "ok" They got there spots up front "how did you get thiese seats" "being famous has its perks" he shrugged. Paramore played along and Alex hummed along. "wow theyre amazing live" "yeah well im more used to being ON stage, kinnda feels weird" "well jelaous arent you rockstar?" "pshh no" "oh, youu should be" she laughed at Nates open mouth. "im kidding sort've" "haha"

the Concert ended and Alex was still pumped "that was soooo awsome!, thanks Nate i know you couldve picked anyone to come with you and...." Nate cut her off "id only take you" he said looking into her big brown dropped her off and Alex came in the house grinning. She shut the door to see Demi eating ice cream out of a box in her kitchen"demi!!" she said laughing "well girly howd your date go???" "Demitrea it wasnt a date" "was so" "was not""was so" they started laughing "i ha fun we had front row seats!" "nice"

_the next morning_

"MOM MAX ATE MY POP TART!!!!" screamed Alex tackiling her youngest brother to the floor "max honey how many times do we tell you not to eat your sisters food. ALex get off max!!" stated . "he started it" she said. Max came up breathing hard "o my god it was a pop tart" "a pop tart your sorry for eating" said Justin. "mom, i think Alex needs anger management" whisperd Max. "i heard that Max!" "i mean i think alex needs a shopping spree!" "thats what i like to hear" she smiled.

_at school_

"O my god alex everyone is talking about your date with Nate grey!" said Harper."what??" she shouted "it made front page!" said Harper holding up J-14 magazine "o my god" it showed a picture of Alex talking to Nate "Alex whats this about?" said Riley "no Riley hes just my friend" "sure Alex" "no! really Riley" "ok i belive you" "good"

Just then GG came over "just what i need" mummered "what do you want GG?" "hmm why in the world would Nate Grey hang with _you?"_ she asked. "um mabey cuz i dont get nose jobs every weekend" Alex said in a false voice Harper laughed "Alexs friend, what are you wearing? did you borow it from Alexs closet?" "hmm GG wered you get your outfit the garage sale or dumster?" GG scoffed and walked off.

_great everyone thinks im dating Nate Grey. i wish he tought so to. _


End file.
